<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fever dreaming by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264118">fever dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fever, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual, Past Sexual Abuse, Shotacon, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata's sick and vulnerable today, just like he was that night. Haruka takes advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fever dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one might be a little rougher than my usual~? But it's noncon day after all!</p><p><b>!!!WARNING!!!</b> Today's fic is about Haruka raping Kanata while he is sick with fever as a child (11ish?), and doing it again while Kanata is sick again as a teenager (17). It's Haruka POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at Kanata like this, face flushed with fever on the edge of delirium in his bed, brought back memories that Haruka would rather forget. Ones he'd pushed away deep inside out of hatred and anger and guilt. Kanata had been sick with fever that time then, too, still so small - both of them were. Yet instead of dutifully watching his little brother like he had so many times before, a sick impulse took him instead. It wasn't Kanata's fault - not back then - that Haruka was given the lion's share of the responsibility and Kanata was given the love, but looking at Kanata lying helpless before him spurred him into action.</p><p>Haruka had always wanted to know what that was like. Sex. So while Kanata couldn't do a thing to resist him, while he was filled with frustration, Haruka stripped the covers and clothes from Kanata's body. He focused on his ass, amazed when he could push a finger inside him and Kanata only made a small groan of discomfort, like he did from the fever. It felt so soft and hot around Haruka's finger, and when he thrust it in and out of him, Haruka's dick get harder than it ever had in his young life.</p><p>If only he'd stopped there. Instead, Haruka crawled into bed, climbing onto of Kanata's body, and pushed the head of his cock right inside of him. It was so much tighter than one finger, enough to make Kanata's eyes fly open in shock, jolted awake by the force of it. "Big brother..?!" He gasped out, but Haruka clamped a hand over his mouth before he could cause a commotion.</p><p>"Just," he breathed, his body still moving, rutting into Kanata's warmth. It felt so good that his brain was turning into mush. "Just... be quiet and stay still, Kanata." It wasn't until Kanata hurriedly nodded his head that he let go of his mouth, letting him breath in. He pinned down Kanata's arms to the bed in, haplessly thrusting into him at a quick, unsteady pace.</p><p>"B-big brother - that, hurts -" Kanata whined in a small voice.</p><p>"It'll be over soon," Haruka told him. It felt so good that he knew it wouldn't be long. It was completely different than using his hands or humping his pillow, good enough to ignore Kanata's quiet whimpers of pain. "Just, take it..." he said. His little cock fucked Kanata, shaking the bed with his frantic movements, but he couldn't stop. Haruka wanted so badly to come, to let himself loose in Kanata's tight hole and - he finally did, with a gasping moan.</p><p>"Don't tell Mom and Dad," he says, looking down at Kanata's expression - confusion and hurt mixed together, putting a knife of guilt through Haruka's heart. The pleasure of orgasm was already fading, leaving him to feel filthy. He moved off Kanata's body, to the side of his bed, wiping away the streaks of tears on his little brother's face. "It... It's just a dream, Kanata. Your big brother wouldn't do something like that." When he said that, Haruka was almost trying to convince himself of it, too.</p><p>Kanata never did mention the experience, to him or their parents. Ironically enough, that had been the last time Kanata had needed Haruka to look after him like that - his sickly little brother grew out of that phase for the most part. The best thing for the both of them, probably.</p><p>Now, sitting beside Kanata's flushed body, Haruka wondered if Kanata had really forgotten about the incident. As much as Haruka wished he did, he couldn't forget it himself. He told himself he'd never do something like that ever again, but clearly he'd been mistaken.</p><p>His hands were on Kanata's warm skin. It did something different to Haruka now, to see Kanata looking so weak and vulnerable. Even if he woke up, would he be able to fight back? Would he want to? Would he just lie there and take it like a good boy, like he had the first time?</p><p>Haruka couldn't even bother trying to prepare him this time. He hoped the amount of lubricant would be enough to ease the way, as he prodded Kanata's hole with his cock. If it hurt, well... Haruka had to admit that possibility didn't irk him as much anymore. It was hard at first, but then, when Kanata's muscles gave way - so, so good. Even better than he remembered. Haruka moaned under his breath, pushing in further, until he had Kanata fully penetrated on his cock.</p><p>"A-Ah..." Kanata's voice. Haruka froze in place, cock stuffed so deep into Kanata's hole that he wouldn't be able to come up with any excuse. He sounded so weak that Haruka didn't need to cover his mouth, this time.</p><p>Kanata's green eyes cracked open, the glaze of delirium over them. His body shifted, trying to get used to the uncomfortable situation - inadvertently tightening around Haruka so good that he couldn't help thrusting his hips, fucking Kanata hard. Kanata's eyes widened, the reality of the situation fully coming to him. "S-stop, Big brother," his voice came out light and soft, like he was the Kanata in Haruka's memories, small and clingy. "I didn't tell... So, please..."</p><p>A shiver crawled up Haruka's spine, the sickness of what he was doing swirled in his gut, but he pushed it down - pushed Kanata's shoulders down, focusing on the tight warmth around his cock instead. "Look, I'll make it good for you, so..." So what? Don't complain? Don't tell? Don't expect him to stop? Haruka swallowed hard, grabbing Kanata's cock in his hand. "Just think of it as a fucked up dream," he muttered low, stroking Kanata into hardness.</p><p>Kanata's breath caught in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed as Haruka thrust into him, using his body just as roughly as they had when they were children. Kanata groaned quietly into the pillow, panting as Haruka jerked him off at just a quick pace. It didn't take much - not with Kanata under him, around him. It took everything not to give in to the urge to fill up his hole again, but - Haruka slipped out at the last moment, moaning as that was enough to send him over the edge.</p><p>His release splashed against Kanata's hip, and he rubbed his cock against the hot skin for the moment until the world shifted back into focus. Kanata was bucking into his hand, so Haruka gave him what he needed, pumping it firmly. His gaze flicked upward to watch Kanata's face, his jaw clenched with tension, writhing in the sheets like he was having a horrible nightmare.</p><p>Kanata's mouth fell open with a gasp, hips jerking up into Haruka's fist. It wasn't a moment longer before he was coming, spilling his cum out over his stomach in a thick line. Haruka swallowed hard, looking at the mess he'd made of his little brother yet again. He'd clean him up, Kanata would go back to sleep, and he'd go on pretending that none of this ever happened.</p><p>Kanata's hand caught his when he moved to pull away. His head snapped up, eyes meeting Kanata's. There was fever still in his eyes, but something else, too, a smug awareness as he looked at his guilty older brother. "Haha..." The laugh was labored, dizzy. "I knew you wanted to fuck me, Big bro."</p><p>Haruka felt his anger flare as he shook him off and climbed out of the bed. Beside it was fear, making a shiver break out over his skin. Haruka held it back, reaching for the anger instead. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."</p><p>A grin spread across Kanata's face. "Hehe, don't worry. This is me and Big bro's little secret."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>